Solar powered street lighting systems are in commercial use. Solar powered street lighting systems receive solar energy from the sun in the form of light. The light photons are converted into electricity by a solar panel. A battery system stores electrical energy, from which the electricity may later be drawn to power the street lamp as needed. A control unit regulates both the incoming electrical energy to the battery and the outgoing energy from the battery to protect the battery from overcharging or over-draining along with other fundamental functions regulating energy storage and lighting on/off control. To do this, the control unit uses circuitry that converts DC current to AC current for power transportation, and then converts the AC current back to DC current for energy storage or for powering the LED lamps. The control unit further includes a Pulse Width Modulator (PWM) for voltage regulation.
Conventional commercial solar powered street lighting systems aim to be able to provide lighting over three continuous rainy. However, existing commercial solar powered street lamps are unable to accomplish this under certain normal and common situations. Thus, streets arrayed with such solar powered street lamps are often left dark.